Weak
by Stephen-Boulevard
Summary: Lemon Yaoi/ Non-con. Magatsuhi was right, he was weak...


Sesshomaru silently gasped in pain as his rival slammed him against the hard ground below. The silver haired inu swung Bakusaiga as Magatsuhi which was fairly hard considering he was slumped to the ground. He would not be defeated by this monstrous man. The red eyed man wrapped his hand around Sesshomaru's wrist and released a small amount of poison, causing the demon lord to wince in pain.

"What?! Are you too weak to stand _dog_?" Magatsuhi threw his head back in laughter as Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. One of his many tentacles shot through Sesshomaru's left shoulder and the inu actually forgot his arrogance and male pride and cried out in pain. Sesshomaru used his free hand to fling his poison whip as Magatsuhi and missed but cut off most of his long silver hair.

Magatsuhi jumped back and stared down at the dog demon, sneering. "What? The puppy doesn't want to play? Or is it that he doesn't have the power or courage?" His evil laughter only fueled Sesshomaru as he shot forward as swung Bakusaiga, chopping several of the tentacles. Poison sprayed in a fine line across Sesshomaru's stomach and he winced as it burned through his clothes to his pale skin.

Magatsuhi looked to where his poison had disintegrated the clothes at the pale flesh revealed to him. His eyes stared lustfully and his tongue darted out to lick his suddenly dry lips. He growled in anger at his distracted mind as Sesshomaru landed another blow to him. He swung his arm out grabbing Sesshomaru's moko-moko and pulled it hard, making the silver-haired man fling backwards to his chest. Magatsuhi wrapped about two dozen tentacles around the severely pissed demon and held him tight against his chest.

"Oh do I enjoy the pleasure of battle pup. But the pleasure I seek today will not be from battle," His surprisingly long tongue darted out to lick the shell of Sesshomaru's ear, causing him to shudder in disgust and ,he was ashamed to realize, pleasure. Magatsuhi's tongue licked the side of Sesshomaru's neck and shot back into his mouth. "Oh how divine you taste!"

Sesshomaru's eye flashed red as he smelled the arousal of the other male. Why wasn't he trying to escape? Why did his body, the one he had trained so hard, disobey him now of all times? Magatsuhi reached his hand out to touch the armor and it melted at his touch, some of the clothes melting with it. Magatsuhi ripped the rest of his haori off and started to pull back some of his tentacles, but not enough to let his new pet free.

"Get off of this Sesshomaru you _filth_." Sesshomaru gasped as one of Magatsuhi's hand was thrust into his hakamas and brushed his member.

"Be a good puppy and let me train you." He grabbed the demo's now erect member and pumped it once. Sesshomaru threw his head back and gasped. Magatsuhi took this opening and pressed his cold blue lips to Sesshomaru's pale neck, suckling the soft skin. Sesshomaru moaned and accidentally (which was rare for him) dropped his sword. Magatsuhi smirked and lowered himself and his new pet to the ground below.

He swiftly tore off his own clothes, revealing his also smooth pale skin. He bent down and latched his teeth gently onto Sesshomaru's pert nipple, biting and sucking gently while he used his other hand to play with the other one. Sesshomaru growled angrily. His mind was fighting against his desperate need to feel the smooth skin of the other male against his own.

Sesshomaru slashed his claws against Magatsuhi's face and blood sprayed across his own face and hair. The other demon reared back in anger and used his tentacles to flip Sesshomaru onto his back and instantly grabbed him by the base of his neck.

"Submit to me, _Sesshomaru_." Magatsuhi tightened his grip until Sesshomaru bent his head, revealing his delicate neck. Magatsuhi nipped at the flesh and ripped Sesshomaru's trousers off in one swift motion. Sesshomaru bent his head in shame. What had become of him? Had he no shame? Any honor?

Sesshomaru's head shot up as he let out a cry of pain and his whole body tensed. Magatsuhi grasped Sesshomaru's hips tighter as he buried his own erect member deep into Sesshomaru's tight entrance. Sesshomaru's arms collapsed beneath him and for the first time since he was but a babe, tears came to Sesshomaru's eyes.

Magatsuhi leaned over his body gently and used his finger to wipe at the offending liquid. He pulled out gently and pet Sesshomaru's hair.

"Don't worry dearest. I will make the pain go away. Do not cry for yourself but rather for the joy of my union with you. It is not degrading to your honor but a way of increasing your status. You should rejoice in the fact that the demon of the shikon-no-tama has taken interest in you," whispered Magatsuhi soothingly, or in the least an attempt.

Magatsuhi thrust back into Sesshomaru's now limp body, and began stroking the demon lord's length in rhythm with his thrusts. Sesshomaru couldn't help but groan in pleasure as his orgasm built up and the man above him kept hitting his prostate.

Soon both males came, crying out their pleasure, one quieter than the other more flamboyant one. Magatsuhi pulled out slowly and collapsed beside Sesshomaru, then pulling the smaller demon towards himself. Magatsuhi pressed his face into the crook of Sesshomaru's neck and inhaled deeply.

"I gave you pleasure did I not? What more could you have wanted?" Sesshomaru stared blankly ahead of him as the feelings of disgust and anger once again returned.

"I had before wanted death for you. Now I see that I was mistaken," Magatsuhi smiled at the pause and rejoiced that his pet had accepted him "Now, in my current condition, I wish for nothing more than my own demise.".


End file.
